cullen and the student
by isabellabooboo
Summary: Carlisle is working at a a University at Forks when he is teaching someone who is the young 18 year old Esme Platt? First story hope you enjoyxx


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"She had soft caramel hair and a heart shaped wasn't a stick like the other girls she had curves and she had bright green eyes I could stare into all was short but not ting ,every thing about her was perfect./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"She took a seat down next to a girl probably her friend and the started getting there things what they would need for their lesson I couldn't stop looking at her!Her blood was singing to m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"e and her scent was intoxicating...CULLEN! get a hold of your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"self /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"she is a student you have to teach!Stop looking at her and introduce your/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"self /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"to the class!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""Good morning i'm .Dose anybody have any questions?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""Yes what are we going to learn about?"A boy said to me/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""How the human heart works"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"I started to give out the text/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"books /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"and we started to learn etc.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"~~~~/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"000000~~~~~~~~0000000/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"~~~~~~~~~/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"I was getting into my Mercedes when Edward came running to me with a smile on his Edward happy?This is going to be good.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""I met this girl called Bella and Emmett met this girl called Rosalie and Jasper met this girl called Alice!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""Humans..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""NO! this is the good part the are all vampires..well except for Esme she know that vampires ex/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"ist /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"but,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"keeps it a se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"cret!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""Really!"Do she know that we are vampires?I said to Edward in my mind./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""Yes but I read her mind she won't tell anybody so don't worry!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;""Well /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"lets /spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"go home then and bring all of them too!"I want to get to know them.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"And with that Edward was off to get his new friends./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"end of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX118763435" style="background-color: inherit;"chapter hope you enjoyed!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX118763435" style="font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX118763435" style="vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; color: windowtext; margin-right: 0px; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX118763435" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
